warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lynx
The 'Lynx '''is a Field Boss that is encountered in an Orokin Sabotage (Marduk) that feature Corpus enemies, acting as the main miniboss from which the mission's Void Key drops. A (presumably stolen and re-programmed) Lynx can also appear as an active miniboss in one of the Grineer Spy mission tiles as a room centerpiece; the Lynx will activate if the player has been spotted/tripped the alarm before hacking the data vaults. It resembles a smaller Jackal with blue armor, and has the ability to deploy Osprey drones and Turrets to assist it in combat. Strategy General Lynx is invulnerable to damage while there are Osprey drones around it, which have to be destroyed quickly before it can spawn more in order to damage it. The explosion of the drones can be used to damage the shields. Utilizing Warframe Abilities * 's can be used to quickly destroy the Lynx Ospreys as they stay relatively close to each other. * and can use or respectively to dispose of the drones and the boss itself while avoiding all of the damage. * can use to disable the Lynx's immunity provided by the drones. * 's can easily destroy all the Lynx Ospreys around the Lynx as well as preventing from fighting back or summoning more Ospreys or Turrets, rendering it defenseless until the stun duration has passed. * 's is also quite effective against Lynx's Shield Ospreys at relatively low cost, due to its element being electricity, and the fact that it chains across multiple Ospreys. * 's will kill or confuse the Ospreys. Notes *Players will encounter the Lynx during the Archwing quest as one of the missions included in that quest is an Orokin Sabotage mission involving the Corpus. *As of , the Lynx can be found as an active enemy in one of the Grineer Spy mission tiles as a room centerpiece. The Lynx will activate if the player has been spotted/tripped the alarm before hacking the data vaults, attacking any nearby Grineer or Tenno. **Low-level players with insufficient equipment to locate, scan, and destroy Lynx through Orokin Void Sabotage can use Grineer Spy Maps to scan the Lynx for the Codex, and it can be ignored after the data vault has been hacked. Do keep in mind that the amount of Affinity gained from the data vault will be significantly less than that when successfully obtaining the data undetected. *When running a weekly Survival mission with Clem, the Lynx will attack the Tenno at the five-minute mark so long as the tileset is controlled by the Corpus. As with the Spy vaults above, killing the Lynx is not mandatory. Trivia *The Lynx as a whole is a call back to the Hyena Pack prior to their revamp in , which was essentially a single, scaled-down Jackal rather than a pack of uniquely designed machines. *Lynx'' is a genus for the species of medium-sized cats, larger than housecats but smaller than the big cats of the genus Panthera such as lions and tigers. *The Lynx's appearance in Grineer Spy missions is another reference to an earlier build of the game, where an inert Jackal can be seen suspended from the ceiling of one Spy 1.0 room layout. *When a player kills The Lynx, in their profile may appear that they have killed the Hyena Pack. Media lynx.jpg|The Lynx with two Lynx Ospreys (notice that only one is using its shield projector on the Lynx) Patch History *Moved from Tower II and IV to Marduk. *The Lynx is now immune to Mind Control effects. *Fixed missing drop information in Codex for the Lynx. *Introduced via Orokin Void Sabotage missions. }} See also *Sprag and Ven'kra Tel, the Grineer equivalent. es:Lynx fr:Lynx Category:Update 15 Category:Corpus Category:Characters Category:Field Boss